TeaserEleven Years
by ThePQ4
Summary: First chapter to my new fic. Read AN for more info. HP is a Professor, and his daughter is in her first year. What trouble will they get themselves into?


AN: As I was watching the DVD today (brilliant, though I hate them all…) I began to think… What happens in the Chamber of Secrets? What happens to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the future? So, here it is! What happened to the Chamber of Secrets, and what happened to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the future! Whoo! I am a brilliant person…

__

Eleven Years

__

Chapter One.

**11 Years Earlier**

"Harry, do you honestly not like the name Harriet?"

"Come on, Gin. You know I hate that name." Harry was washing dishes in the Weasley sink, while Ginny had her feet propped up on a chair, her belly quite large for only one child on a bright mid-July morning.

"Well what name DO you like? You know Hermione and her husband have taken the name Taylor, and Ron and what's-her-face have Jonathan."

"Does anyone else find it odd that two of us are having girls, and one a boy?"

"Harry, what are you hinting at? We don't even know if our kids will have magic."

"Of course they will. We're all witches and wizards here."

"That is besides the point. Now help me pick out a name."

Harry thought for a moment, "Journal."

"Journal? What kind of freak name is that?"

"Okay, okay…point taken. But I do like J names."

"Well, lets see… Jackie."

"No."

"Jane, Jasmine, Jade-."

"I like that."

"Jade?"

"Yea, it's very pretty."

"Okay, we can keep that one in mind." Ginny wrote it on her list."

A few hours that day, the two parents stood in a wizard hospital room, their baby girl in their arms. 

"Jade." Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. "Lets name her Jade."

Ginny contemplated, "I really like Harriet, Harry."

"No Ginny…Jade."

"Jade Potter… What if people call her Jaded? Or-."

"No worse then the names I was called while I was at school."

Ginny nodded. "Jade Potter it is."

__

**11 years later**

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school." An eleven-year-old Jade Potter kicked at the table leg in the old Weasley kitchen. 

"Honey, you'll have the time of your life." Ginny assured her while ushering her and Harry's other three children into the living room. "Now, your father is going to be with you the entire time."

"I don't care. I don't want to go." Jade pouted. 

"What's this?" Harry asked, entering the kitchen. "Jade, get ready. We have to leave soon."

"I don't want to go to school Daddy!" Jade threw her arms around his legs and held on tight. "Please don't make me! I want to stay here with Mommy!" 

"Now, now Jade darling, we'll be together." Harry lifted her up from the floor. "How about this… Two weeks…if you don't like it, I will personally escort you to the train, and see you off."

Jade contemplated the arrangement, "Okay. It's a deal." She then shook her father's hand, and ran from the room to get ready." 

__

"Jade, go…run around." Harry sighed, turning on his side towards the window. "Go make friends with someone. You know, I'm sure that Taylor and Jon are running around here someplace."

"Taylor?" Jade's eyes lit up. "I haven't seen her in such a long time! Jade lifted herself from the seat, and walked quickly from the compartment.

__

"Jade!" Taylor Granger (Hermione had changed her, and her daughter's last name after the divorce) threw her arms around her best friend. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you more!" The two jumped around, while Jon Weasley, a fiery little redhead rolled his eyes. 

"You two are so pathetic." Jon sighed.

"Yea, and you are a pest." Jade stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where's your father?" Taylor brought back Jade's attention.

"Oh, he's in a compartment in the back a sleep. He told me I might find you two here. I can't believe he didn't mention before that you two were coming to Hogwarts!" She sat next to Jon and hugged him as well. 

"What a girl." Jon sighed, but then hugged her as well.

"What house do you all think we'll get into?"

"Gryffindor for sure." Taylor sat across from them. "I mean all of our parents were…" 

"Yes, but I'm kind of afraid of being placed in Hufflepuff. My father has told me people there seem to be…a bit quaint."

Taylor laughed, "Well, I think I'd be OK in Ravenclaw, but I don't want to be around evil wizards." 

"Not all Slytherin's are evil." Jon crossed his arms. His mother happened to be a Slytherin.

"Well okay, your mom can be excluded, but I still hope we all get into Gryffindor."

"Oh yes, and maybe I'll get my Dad's bed." Jon rolled his eyes. He and his father hadn't parted on good terms.

"Or mine." Jade pointed out. 

"Look, we get the house we get…" Jon sighed. "And besides, it's only for 7 years-."

"Only for seven years?!" The girls both smacked him across the head. "In seven years our friendship could be torn apart!" 

"What are you three chatting about?" Harry Potter suddenly leaned in the doorway of the compartment. "Hello Taylor, Jonathan."

"Mr. Potter." The two nodded.

"We were just wondering Dad, how do we chosen for houses?" 

"The sorting hat." Harry smiled at them. "Forget anything your Uncle's told you about it. You don't battle trolls, or turn pillows into peacocks."

"Tell us about the Sorting Hat, Uncle Harry." Jon begged. "Please?"

"Oh kids…" Harry sighed. " I was looking forward to a nap."

"Dad…" Jade begged pulling on his pant leg.

"Oh all right…" Harry sat next to Taylor in the compartment and began his tale.

__

"Granger, Taylor." Professor McGonagall, now looking old, and winkled as Headmistress (Professor Dumbledore now retired, living in the warmer climates), read aloud from small looking scroll.

Taylor took a breath, and stepped forward, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor…" After a moment of contemplating, the hat called out the name she'd been chanting.

Next came "Grand, Dean" (a Hufflepuff), and Kratz, Blaise" (Slytherin), and a "Lent, Maryann" (a Ravenclaw), before they got to "Potter, Jade." 

Harry leaned forward in his chair next to his old Potions professor, to hear his daughter's house 

"Gryffindor…please Gryffindor." Her crossed her fingers, and sat upon the three legged stool, as Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon her head.

"Gryffindor eh? A Potter I see…You carry many of your Father's traits, and like him I think you'd do well in Slytherin…"

"Not Slytherin!" She started to chant.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Exactly like your father I think. It will have to be- GRYFFINDOR!" 

The room filled with applause, and Jade happily trotted down the steps to sit next to Taylor at the Gryffindor table.

Finally, near the end, with only one other person left, Jon sat upon the chair. 

"Alright hat…do your job. Where should I go?" Jon took a shaky breath.

"I do declare there are two houses in your blood…" The hat pondered. "A rather sneaky Slytherin for a mother, and ah, of course…a Weasley father. I should have known. Dig deeper I must I see…" After another moment, the Hat called, "Gryffindor!" Jon let out the breath he had been holding.

__

"Dad, what's all this stuff?" Jade asked, entering his office the next day. 

Harry Potter was in his 12th year of teaching at Hogwarts, in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

"Various artifacts from my few archeology days. Why do you ask?" Harry asked, looking up from his desk.

"I've just never seen them before. They're beautiful." 

"Yes, I think so too. Do be careful with them dear. You can touch, but don't play."

"Yes Daddy." Jade smiled, and ran her finger along the shelf of books. "Can I borrow this?" She pulled a copy of "Simple Defense Charms for the Simple Minded", by none other then Harry Potter, off of the shelf.

"What is it dear?" Harry asked taking the book from her. "What do you want to read that rubbish for? I have another book you'd like…" He got up from the desk, and went to the shelf. "Lets see here…" He traced his finger across the covers. "Ah, here it is." He pulled a well thumbed through copy of Quidditch Through the Ages from the shelf.

"Dad, I've read that five times now…"

"Really? Well how about…" He plucked another book from the shelf. "Ah…you'll enjoy this." He placed "The Chamber of Secrets; Lost and Found" in her hands. "You've heard the story thousands of times, but it's a good read…or so I hear." 

"Dad…What's in the Chamber now?" 

"I don't actually know dear. I could send an owl to Albus and ask if you like. As far as I know everything is just as I left it. Rocks, and rat bones all over…a giant basilisk decaying…" 

"Gross…" 

"As far as I know, there has been no clean up crew." He shook his head, and returned to his desk. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Jade shrugged, clutching the book to her chest. "G 'night Dad." He placed a peck on his cheek and walked from the room.

__

"What are you reading?" Taylor asked, entering the girl's dormitory an hour later.

"One of Dad's books." She flashed the cover, an old picture of Harry Potter with the Sword of Gryffindor. "He thought I might like it."

"Well, I suppose it has a plot of some kind, huh?"

"Better then that Marvin the Mad Muggle rubbish you read."

"I don't read that anymore, didn't I tell you? Now I read Wizzy the Wizard."

"Really…" Jade scoffed. "Well I apologize."

"I've started reading the Daily Prophet as well. You never know what you could miss."

"Oh really…"

__

"Look whose made the front cover." James Malfoy, a boy they had run into (a slytherin no less) on the train and…had words with, shoved a Daily Prophet into Jade's face, before standing on top of the Gryffindor table, to shout over the room. "Quiet! Everyone! Quiet!" Then he began to read.

"As Harry Potter's daughter enters her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm sure we all find ourselves thinking…What trouble will she be getting herself into this year? If we all remember back, Harry Potter found the Philosopher's Stone, which was destroyed shortly after words, and defeated (for the first (of many) time(s) in his seven years) He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As Jade Potter, now named a Gryffindor-."

"Malfoy, get off of that table this instant." Harry Potter stood at his feet, his hands on his hips, glaring up at the boy. "You can trust that your father will be hearing about this display."

"I do hope so Professor Potter." James thrust the paper into his hands. "I do hope so." He then left the Great Hall for the Slytherin common room.

"Daddy…" Jade hissed. "I want to go home."

"It's all right Jade." Harry patted her shoulder. "They all would have read it themselves."

"Why is he such a jerk?" 

"You've obviously never met his parents. Finish eating breakfast. You all have classes in half an hour."

__

"Focus on the pillows in front of you." Harry instructed from the back of the room. "Repeat after me… _Rictusempra_!" 

"_Rictusempra_!" filled the room and a few pillows flopped over.

"Okay, okay…" Harry stopped them. "Kyle, step forward." Kyle's pillow had actually blasted across the room. Harry placed another pillow in front of him. "I want everyone to watch Kyle." 

"_Rictusempra_!" 

The pillow was once again flipped across the room.

"Brilliant…Ten points to Gryffindor." Harry patted his shoulder, and turned to everyone else. "I will award five points to everyone student who hits…" He looked around the classroom, and then smiled. "This picture." He picked up a picture of himself who looked horrified at the prospect, and placed it on the wall. 

A half hour later, he had awarded each student at least ten points each for their house. 

"Very good. We'll practice again next week. Class dismissed."

"I never thought I'd get it right." Jon confided in Taylor and Jade as they exited the classroom.

"But you have to admit, after you got it, it wasn't to hard."

"What do we have this afternoon?" Taylor asked.

"Potions, and Transfiguration." Jon read from his schedule.

"Oh great. My Dad told me that Professor Snape is this old hard-."

"Three young Gryffindors have fallen from their flock?" The Professor himself stepped in front of them. "I'm afraid the hall towards the Great Hall is back two passages."

"Um…" Jade stuttered. "We weren't watching were we were going Professor. I-."

"Sorry Professor." Jon grabbed his friends and pulled them to walk the other direction.

The hardened man watched the three children walk from his midst, before walking down to where the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was packing away the pillows, and repairing those that were torn.

"Busy day?" Severus crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hello Professor Snape."

"You've been working here for 12 years Potter, and I've known you much longer…I don't think I've ever heard you call me Severus." 

Harry licked his lips, "It seems a bit improper if you don't mind."

Severus walked around the room, picking up a small globe, which shimmered, and showed Severus the man in front of him. "I suppose I wouldn't be able to talk you into calling me anything else?"

Harry raised any eyebrow, "What did you come here for?" 

During Harry's 7th year, it had come out that Harry was Severus's son. Lily had used a gene altering charm during the early stages of her pregnancy, thus creating the illusion that Harry was James Potter's son. 

"What does this do? My ignorance amuses me." Severus held up the ball.

"It shows you the people most important to you. It's how I keep in touch with what Ginny is doing at home with the children."

"Have you told the children?"

"I see no reason. My parents are dead."

"But you forget, I'm not." 

"Sometimes I wish you were." 

"Why do you hate me so much? Is it because I slept with your mother? Because I'm your father, or is it something more petty?"

"No, I dislike you because the entire time I was at school you hated my guts, and suddenly you want to be my best friend."

"I just want to know my son." Severus turned on his heel, and strode from the room.

Outside of the room, Jade was pressed against the wall, praying that the Professor didn't see her, which he didn't as he strode down the passage to the Great Hall.

__

"What's up with you?" Taylor asked, as Jade sat next to her at dinner.

"I just over heard something I shouldn't have." Jade whispered.

"What is it?" Taylor asked, rubbing her hands together for the gossip.

"You have to swear to keep it quiet." Jade whispered.

"I swear." They pressed their pinkies together in a secret pact.

"Professor Snape is my Grandfather."

"What!" Taylor hissed. "How?"

"I don't know. I only heard the end of their conversation."

"Are you going to say anything?" 

"No…I wasn't supposed to hear, and neither were you." 

"Isn't it going to be weird?"

"Why? Just keep it on the down low." 

"Keeping secrets?" Harry suddenly stood behind his daughter, his eyebrow raised. "That is never a good thing to do. Trust me."

Jade bit her tongue, and smiled, while thinking 'Hypocrite!' but didn't say anything as her father patted her on the head, and made his way to the head table.

__

"Jon, did you get the letter too?" Taylor sat next to her friend later that evening.

Jon nodded. Their parents were getting married. His dad's divorce from his mother was final, and now he and Taylor's mother could get married like they had always wanted to. 

"Looks like we're going to be family." Taylor looked at the letter in her hands. 

"Looks like it." Jon nodded. 

"So, um…are you living with your mom or dad?"

"My dad. My mom couldn't handle having a kid on her own." 

"Oh."

"You?"

"My mom."

"Looks like we'll be living together too."

"Yea, I guess." 

"What's going on guys?" Jade sat down in the chair across from her friends. 

Jon handed her the letter, which she scanned. "Your parents are getting married. To each other." 

"So we noticed." Jon spoke sarcastically.

"Well…at least they'll be happy…and with a person they love very much. It's kind of sad it took them this long to figure it out of course." 

The two cleared their throats.

"But I'm ever so glad they did. Otherwise I wouldn't have to two of you. I'd only have one of you." She threw her arms around her two best friends. "And that would be a bloody shame." 

__

"Harry, I'm a bloody mess!" Hermione Granger stood in his office, her brown hair pulled back from her face. "I mean what was I thinking telling Ron I would marry him?"

"I don't know Hermione. I'm sure he's asking himself the same thing."

"Oh Harry…I want to marry him so badly, but I think we're forgetting our children. Their replies to our letters were quite…dull." Hermione sighed. "I do hope that Taylor hasn't taken it to badly. Or Jon…I would hate to see him hurt."

"Hermione, they're big kids. They know the divorces weren't their fault. You weren't happy with your ex's, but you love each other. You have for years."

"I know, I know. I just wish it hadn't taken this long for us to realize it." 

Harry patted her shoulder.

"How do you and Ginny do it?" Hermione asked. "I mean four kids, with another coming I'm sure. You love each other unconditionally… How?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Harry shrugged. "It's kind of a long distance marriage we have here. I see her on Holidays, birthdays, and summer vacations."

"You need a job change."

"So I've been thinking." Harry admitted. "Perhaps when the littlest ones are in school…"

"But by then it will be to late. You will have missed them growing up."

"True, true…" Harry nodded. 

"Harry, how do you stand not being with your children?"

"I keep in touch. I use my Beloved-ball." He picked up the object from his desk. "Look into it." 

Hermione did so, and saw Ronald hard at work at his desk in the ministry, "How lovely Harry. You must tell me where I can get one." 

"I'll get you one for Christmas, or better yet I'll get two and you can have them as a wedding gift."

"You're so sweet." Hermione smiled.

"Dad?" Jade stood in the doorway.

"Jade, come in." Harry ushered her in.

"I just stopped by to return your book on my way to Potions." She placed the book on his desk. "I would stay to chat, but I've heard that Professor Snape has been particularly moody this week. Hello Aunt Hermione."

Hermione squealed, "Oh Harry isn't that going to be grand? I'll actually be her aunt!" 

"…Okay, I'm going to go now." Jade backed out of the room, and Harry smiled.

"Don't mind Hermione, dear. She was just leaving." He ushered Hermione towards the fireplace. "Now Hermione, I must be going. I have a class I need to prepare for."

"Of course." Hermione checked her watch, and stepped into the tall fireplace. "I have a meeting at the store in half an hour. I'll call." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled out a pinch of Floo Powder. "Offices of Hermione Granger and Philip Townsend!" With a cloud of green flames she was gone.

__

"You're doing that all wrong!" Severus was indeed a bit testy, as he yanked the masher and bowl of dried caterpillars from Taylor's hands. "I said mash in a circular motion, not pound the brain out of it!" 

Taylor pursed her lips, her chin quivering slightly.

"Oh great, and now you're going to cry. I do not need a whimpering little Gryffindor in my class room. Go into the hallway…NOW!" 

Taylor pushed back from the counter and ran from the room.

Jon pursed his lips as well, and poured his caterpillars into his cauldron, which sizzled, and turned purple.

"Does this look the right color to you?" Severus took the ladle and poured some for the class to see. "I said orange, not neon purple."

Jon sighed, "I'm also not finished yet Professor." He then added his drop of dragon blood, which turned the confection orange."

"Mmm…five points for your cheek." He then strode to the door where Taylor was whipping away her tears. "And five more for you sniveling." That set her off more, and he shut the door. "As for the rest of you…I don't even want to look at you!" He sighed. "Leave when the bell rings. Until then, shut up and be quiet." He slammed the door to his office, shaking the entire room.

The room was silent for a few moments and then Jade got up the courage to knock on the office door.

"Pro-professor?"

"What is it you twit?" Severus called. "Go away."

"I was only wondering if perhaps you could come out and teach the class. Perhaps a lecture would be in order?" 

"You're all beyond my help." Severus stated.

"Excuse me Professor, but we've only been here a few short weeks, and I, personally, would rather like to learn how to make this potion correctly-."

"Then go read the damn text book. It's on my desk."

"Sir, your desk is in your office…"

"At the front of the room you idiot!" 

Jade took a deep breath and strode to the front of the class where the textbook was open to their potion. He had also tucked lecture notes inside. 

"Has everyone completed?" She asked, picking up the book and standing on top of the desk. 

Everyone nodded.

"Well then, I think the lecture is in order until the bell rings and since our POTIONS PROFESSOR has decided we're all delinquents or something of the sort, I nominate myself to continue with the lesson. If there are any complains you can blow it out your bums, because I don't see any of you getting up here."

A few minutes later, everyone engrossed in taking notes and listening to the lecture given by Miss Potter, Severus's door swung open, as the bell rang. "Miss Potter, do kindly stay behind."

"Yes Professor." She got down from the desk, and proceeded to pick up her book bag, before returning to where the Professor stood, with his arms crossed.

"I'm taking ten points away from Gryffindor for your cheek, and rewarding fifteen for your courage. But don't let it happen to often. Now get out of here before you're late for your next class."


End file.
